


Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Series: Crystal Ball AU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ...with Tony's vibranium hand, Again just read 'Crystal Ball' before this, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, M/M, Okay A Lot, Peter and Tony are married, Peter is 24 in this, Peter is not spiderman, Post Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony has a vibranium arm, Tony is Iron Man tho, don't judge I warned you, it turns Peter on a little, it's really not talked about tho, it's their first valentines day after getting married, just read 'Crystal Ball' first, just the existence of their son Ben, this is set right after, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Tony asked Peter what he wanted for Valentine's day, he had never in his wildest dreams expected the answer he got. He expected the usual. Flowers, chocolate, a massage, something cute or maybe Peter would ask to top for once.Any of those would have been a valid, normal response. Peter asking Tony to use his vibranium hand to finger him?Yeah, Tony hadn’t seen that one coming.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Crystal Ball AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Y'all have been asking for this and I wanted to write something up quick for V-Day. Which yes, I am fully aware that I am a day late but... usually I am so whatever.
> 
> Happy late Valentine's day everyone!
> 
> I spent mine working all day! 
> 
> Also I apologize for the huge gap in updates. I've been moving to a bigger place and still working of course while trying to pack, move, and sort things. but as soon as things settle I should be able to start updating more. And bring out that sequel that I keep talking about lol.
> 
> But yeah, for now enjoy some more shameless smut. This is set the first Valentine's day after Peter and Tony get married <3
> 
> And if you liked it please leave a comment! I appreciate every single one! Even if it's something small or just a heart <3

When Tony asked Peter what he wanted for Valentine's day, he had never in his wildest dreams expected the answer he got. He expected the usual. Flowers, chocolate, a massage, something cute or maybe Peter would ask to top for once. 

Any of those would have been a valid, normal response. Peter asking Tony to use his vibranium hand to finger him?

Yeah, Tony hadn’t seen that one coming. Especially at 7AM when they had just woken up and hadn’t even left bed. Not that he was going to deny the request. “I um… Really?” Tony asked once he came to his senses enough to speak again. “You’d want that?”

“...Yeah?” Peter muttered, his face slowly turning all shades of red that Tony could see despite Peter burying his face against Tony’s chest to hide. “Would you?” 

“Of course,” Tony said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss against the top of Peter’s head. “Could do that tonight after dinner. Steve and Buck’ll have Ben so we won’t have to worry about being interrupted,” Tony suggested, slipping his vibranium hand down underneath the pajama pants Peter was wearing to squeeze his ass. Tony couldn’t help an amused laugh at the little gasp Peter sucked in and the involuntary roll of his hips that pressed his erection against Tony’s thigh. 

Tony could already tell that today would be fun. 

Before any of that fun could happen, though, FRIDAY informed them that Ben was awake. 

Peter’s groan of frustration just made Tony laugh more before he got up.

\---

With the promise of what was coming that night, Peter could hardly focus on anything else. He’s been fantasizing and dreaming about Tony using that hand on him for _months_ now - he’s just been too nervous to ask. Tony really had just gained complete control over the finer movements. Able to use it to it's full capabilities without having to really think about it. And sometimes he was still self conscious about it all - the arm and the scarring.

So, honestly, Peter thought the answer would have been ‘no’. 

Hearing that Tony was willing to do it changed everything and Peter was trying very hard not to be impatient about it. But every little touch of vibranium no matter how innocent it was got Peter’s mind filled with images of what would be happening that night. He spent their dinner date painfully aroused and the drive home was pretty much torture especially when Tony had decided to set that vibranium hand on his leg.

His forced patience paid off, though.

Poor Tessa was banished from their room when she tried to follow them in. Tony gently ushering her out and shutting the door before he turned to face an already half-undressed Peter. 

“Fuck,” Tony breathed as Peter wiggled out of the dress pants he was wearing to reveal the lacy red panties that were barely containing his erection. 

“I thought you’d like these,” Peter grinned, barely getting the words out before Tony was kissing him hard and pushing him back towards the bed. Shedding his own clothes along the way with Peter’s help. 

Peter fell back against the plush mattress and promptly rolled over onto his stomach, getting his knees beneath him to prop his ass up. Showing off the scalloped lace design along the edges of the panties that hardly covered anything.

“Jesus Christ, babe,” Tony groaned, reaching out to touch the lace with his flesh hand. “Gonna be the death of me one of these days,” he muttered, only taking a few more minutes to just soak in the view of Peter in that lace. “I hope these weren’t too hard to get,” he muttered lowly.

“No, they-” Peter cut himself off with a gasp at the sound of ripping fabric and brush of cool vibranium against his overheated skin.

As if he hadn’t been turned on enough as is.

The panties fell off of him in pieces and Peter barely managed to muffle his shout of mixed surprise and pleasure at the first swipe of Tony’s tongue over his exposed hole. “Tony,” he gasped against the pillow, knuckles turning white and fingers aching at how tightly he was gripping the bed sheets. “Oh fuck,” Peter moaned, pressing his hips back as Tony continued to nip and lick at his hole. “Fuck - Fuck, darling w-wait - shit, I-I’m gonna - if - if you don’t stop - ahhh,” Peter gasped incoherently and despite his protests he couldn’t help but grind back against Tony’s tongue. 

“Go on, kitten. Want you nice and relaxed for what I’m gonna do next,” Tony growled. He paused just long enough to speak before he was going back at it, licking and nipping and sucking at the sensitive rim and soaking in every little whine, whimper, and moan that came from his husband. 

Peter’s never been able to last long when Tony was going down on him like that and how worked up he’s been all day didn’t help at all. Still, even Peter was surprised by the speed and intensity of which his (first) orgasm hit him. All but screaming into the pillows, thighs shaking, and his cock throbbing as cum spurted onto the bedsheets.

“Fuck, Pete,” Tony groaned, pausing to grab the lube and let Peter have a few moments to catch his breath. “‘M gonna wreck you tonight,” he growled, low and rough as he knelt on the bed again and Peter could only respond with a high pitched whine and full-body shudder. “You want that, baby?”

“Please,” Peter gasped, whimpering when he heard Tony pop the cap of the lube off.

He all but melted when Tony started to rub circles into his back with his flesh hand. “Let me know when you’re ready,” Tony said and Peter had to think about whether the overstimulation would be worth it to get Tony’s hands on him again ASAP. 

“‘M ready,” Peter muttered after a few moments. Waiting just long enough for the aftershocks of his orgasm to fade - though his arousal hadn’t waned a bit. 

The first press of cold, slick vibranium against his hole made Peter jump despite having fully expected it. But then Tony’s other hand was gripping his hip, making him hold still. Even so, there was a moment of hesitation before Tony pressed the first digit inside - the metal slick with lube and cold and unyielding. A little bigger than Tony’s fingers on his other hand but nothing that Peter couldn’t handle. 

“Ahhh,” Peter moaned, high pitched and desperate as he tried to wiggle his hips back against Tony’s hand. He choked on a gasp when Tony crooked that finger and incidentally pressed it right against his prostate. “O-Oh my God,” he whined, biting down on a pillow when Tony kept rubbing at that spot. 

“Uh uh, don’t do that, baby. Let me hear you,” Tony urged. “You know how much I love hearing all the little sounds you make.”

“Tony,” Peter gasped. “More,” he pleaded, grinding back against Tony’s hand again.

The stretch of a second vibranium finger working it’s way in burned but in the best way possible even as the lines between pleasure and discomfort blurred a little. “You okay, kitten?” Tony asked, his voice helping ground Peter.

Unable to speak, Peter just nodded and tried to focus on taking deep, even breaths as he adjusted. His whole body shook when Tony slowly started to work his fingers in and out, pressing them firmly against his prostate with each thrust and effectively turning Peter into a trembling mess.

Peter was vaguely aware of Tony talking but couldn’t make out what he was saying over his own moans and whines. Every brush against his prostate made him see stars and the pleasure quickly mounted until he was crying out Tony’s name and shaking through another orgasm. Tony worked him through it, never stopping his movements and Peter could feel a third orgasm starting to build. 

“Don’t stop!” Peter gasped out when Tony removed his fingers. As overwhelmed as Peter was, the idea of Tony stopping now was unbearable. 

“You don’t want me to fuck you?” Tony asked, sounding rather strained and breathless himself. “I can keep fingering you if that’s really all you want, baby.”

“I - I need - Just - I want - Fuck - Just - Something!” Peter sobbed incoherently, gasping when Tony pressed the head of his cock against Peter’s hole. 

Peter rocked his hips back just as Tony thrust forward and Peter keened at the sensation. Everything was a blur of pleasure and overstimulation after that and all he could do was cling to the bedsheets and try not to completely lose himself as Tony fucked him. 

The only thing that kept him grounded in reality was Tony’s hands digging bruises into his hips. “Tony! Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I-I can’t - T-Tony, please, ah!” Peter babbled when he felt that orgasm creeping back up again, his incoherent pleading dissolving into sobs as Tony fucked into him harder which quickly sent him over the edge.

Bright spots danced behind his eyelids as Peter’s body shook again, tears spilling over as his lungs burned because he couldn’t quite remember how to breathe between the waves of pleasure that were just starting to slow down. 

Peter moaned weakly when he felt Tony pulling out of him and promptly collapsed onto his side to stare up at his husband as he heaved in much needed breaths of air.

“Whoa, you okay, babe?” Tony asked between heavy breaths of his own. 

Peter couldn’t quite figure out how to talk yet but managed a shaky thumbs up and a blissed out smile. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony laughed, tying off and then tossing the condom into the trash before leaning down to kiss Peter softly. “Happy Valentines day, sweetheart,” he muttered against Peter’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Peter giggled - feeling like he was absolutely floating. “You should - we should - um… let’s… do that again,” he managed. “Like… sometime soon.”

“I have absolutely no objections to that,” Tony agreed with another amused laugh. “That was probably the hottest thing I have ever witnessed,” he said, laying down with Peter and pulling him close - being careful to avoid the wet spot. 

They’d have to change the sheets before they actually went to sleep. And shower. And Tony was definitely going to make Peter drink some water but that could wait a few minutes. 

For right now Peter just curled up close, nuzzling against Tony’s shoulder and sighing contentedly. “I love you so much,” Tony said with a smile. 

“‘Love you, too, darling,” Peter mumbled back, pressing a kiss against the scarred skin of Tony’s shoulder right next to where the prosthetic starts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> If you did, I would definitely appreciate a comment <3


End file.
